U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,306 B2 discloses an orthodontic device for the distal shifting of a molar along the maxillary arch. The known device consists of an elongated guide element on whose one end a securing mechanism is installed to secure the guide element relative to the alveolar crest. A shiftable stop is fixated by clamping on the guide element. A further stop is held shiftably to the guide element and simultaneously connected to the molar to be shifted. Between the fixed stop and the shiftable stop is a spring which forces the shiftable stop and thus also the molar connected thereto in a distal direction.
The known device has a plurality of edges and protrusions which the patient experiences as uncomfortable and which are also detrimental to oral hygiene. Apart from this, the installation of the known device requires some skill. After all, the device disadvantageously not only causes the desired distal movement of the molar but also an undesired rotation of same. If the device is supported on the front teeth, an undesired mesial movement of the front teeth may occur.